Hunters Begin
by Mar Hills
Summary: I met the strange, aloof, unpleasant black-suit wearing, one-ear pierced boy who was living for his past when I was in the spring of my youth. What he doesn't know is; he has been the object of my life ever since that day in Lukso's swirly forest. (Hunters Begin is a story about two individuals seeking revenge who get stuck in an interlinked fateful scheme.)
1. Arise

3.5.15

* * *

**Part I**

**"Pursuit."**

**Arc 1**

**"Prophetic Quatrains."**

* * *

'_Once in a plight,_

_where Mystical Beasts and captivating superstition existed alongside,_

_a particular little boy and a particular little girl met in a very particular little way, and set alight.'_

* * *

001.** Arise**

_Melody, the stocky lady with no eyebrows, has a sharp instinct that worries me. She was hired along with Kurapika and the rest of the new bodyguards and yet she had me, I who was hired months ago, figured out from square one._

_There was one reason my boss needed a new team of bodyguards. He needed people who'd risk their lives and travel to another continent protecting their hirer's spoiled flesh-collecting daughter without his current bodyguards leaving the Mansion… considering that they themselves had something to protect for a period of time, something of value, something of great import, something _dangerous_. They had to stay behind thus was born the current circumstance._

_Of course, Melody didn't know me only after she got back from Yorkshin yesterday. I on the other hand knew each and every one of them. Months of tailing paid off, I suppose. _

_I fidgeted in my stance, looking around. The Nostrade family's Mansion was surreal and nightmarish in a sense but so was my juvenescence. One floor was entirely for Neon and I presumed it would be finely decorated with her body part collection. That, I couldn't wait to see when I get the chance. But the object of me standing, impotently waiting in a room among all these Hunters in the Mansion was because of a particular eighteen-years-old boy._

_Melody stood right next to the boy in question. She was the latest person he befriended. A few people managed to butt into his icy heart and I swore upon myself to be next. _

_He left her side and I made my move._

_She was easy to approach and talk to; unlike Mr. I'm too badass and complicated for you. __She was welcoming, so kind to me, even when she sensed my intentions. __She knew why I was trying to get close to her, to get _him_. __But she sensed something else that was way deep down I couldn't sense myself._

"_How long have you known Kurapika?" I asked._

"_We met the day we applied for the job, here in the Mansion."_

"_He seems hard to approach," I waited for something, an advice perhaps._

"_He just has a lot on his mind," and yet he managed to make four new friends this year, I thought to myself. _

_And I'm going to be the fifth and final one._

_I stared at the cold and distant boy, counting the milliseconds before he starts recognizing me._

_I made quite a first impression when we first met a while ago…_

_He just parted with his friends just close by near the Kukuroo Mountain, the Zoldycks' colossal property, and I followed him. He hasn't gotten the chance to learn Nen yet and I was in the midst of perfecting my Hatsu. Of course, tailing him wasn't particularly difficult when the opposing side is a non-Nen user. And yet I had to be extra careful from the one-ear pierced boy. _

_He headed somewhere and I slowly pursued him. He reached an empty town where paper bags were its only residents. A sign read with letters I could not comprehend. I stood a few meters behind him, "Excuse me Sir," Kurapika turned to face me, the anonymous speaker, "Are you a resident here? Do you know where's everyone?"_

"_No. I just got here." His soothing tone paralleling the wind. _

"_Damn it, this is a deserted town,"_

"_It's not, it was recently abandoned," _

"_How do I know?" I squinted against the sunlight and a created a headgear made out of my fingers to shadow my face. _

"_I looked it up before I came here," He looked up to the sign, "Yesterday Town."_

"_What language is that?"_

"_Pirttish,"_

"_Oh. I've only been taught the Global Language."_

_He didn't say anything and started walking away; didn't even bother to say goodbye, "W-wait, where are you going?"_

"_Away," I pouted at his back. _

"_Can I keep you company?"_

"_I don't necessarily mind, but don't expect me to help you if you're only going to hold me back."_

_I grabbed an apple from my brown backpack and took a bite, "You needn't worry about that."_

_We reached the outskirts and I asked, "How many languages do you know?"_

_He hesitated, "Five."_

"_Suu-ggeh! I only know one, the Global—"_

"_You said that already," he almost sighed but decided he didn't want to seem rude at the last minute._

"_Oh." I smiled to myself wondering if my fake naïveness agitated him. _

"_I'm Nina, by the way."_

"_Kurapika."_

"_Nice to meet you, K-kun."_

"_It's Kurapi—"_

"_Interesting attire you're wearing,"_

"_Thanks."_

_I decided it was time to shake things up, "You're a Kurta…" he turned his head to me the exact moment I uttered Kurta, before I finished my sentence even, "…right?" _

_His eyes shifted. "How did—"_

"_Look! The woods. My destination is just a few miles away."_

_A breeze whiffed on by and my naked shoulder skin goose bumped._

_I gazed up to the sky and spotted a few birds flying, fluttering their wings beyond the bushiness of the trees' branches. There was something off. _

_Kurapika spoke, "Look, Nina, is it? I have to go somewhere. I would be very grateful if you—"_

"_Shh." I raised my hand gesturing, "there's someone –no, not just one."_

_Something came out of the bushes and suddenly we were surrounded by a wild pack of hungry _farmers!_ Old residents of the town it seems. The humans resembling wolves came at us._

"_Stand back." I said to Kurapika and his face read _'excuse me?' _all over it. _

_Naturally, I kicked the living out of them without having to use my Nen. Then turned to Kurapika who seemed he just got hit by lightning and said, "I'm a Culture Hunter, you can say cultures are my thing," with all bits of pride in me._

_It was a simple encounter. He may not remember me for some time but it was not possible he'd forget me perpetually. _

_I created a chance for us to meet and walla! He now knows my name and I know his, officially at least. And a while from now we shall meet again. Secured plan. Everything's peachy._

_But unexpected things happened and time shall tell for it's the only revealer._

* * *

_A butler asked us to follow him, to take us to the room where Xavier-san awaited. We left the front room, walking in the hallway in groups. I perused the boy from afar. _

_The eleven bodyguards—Hunters—came inside where X-san was and I was the twelfth to._

_Months ago I grasped the last opportunity to get hired to be a part of the old team of bodyguards; I was dead last._

_Xavier-san, our boss, was sitting in a fat armchair. He welcomed us._

_The old bodyguards stood together with the newbies: Basho, Melody and Kurapika. The Mansion's staff stood at the back near the doors and silence fell upon us. The room's atmosphere was heavy and burdened. The bodyguards, the staff, the entirety of people in the room were expecting bad news and after what happened in Yorkshin, they should, the vibes were not quite energetic._

_Huh! He still hasn't recognized me. How infuriating. I realize I'm not the most unforgettable person one meet but still, I'm hard to forget. I stick to the memory like glue. Even with my intentionally mundane looks that screams average person existing. _

_I unlocked my violet-cherry strands of hair assuming he didn't recognize me because of how I looked, but my locks came out too curly for my taste after being tied in a fishtail braid for so long. Now he's never going to recognize me, peachy. _

_My eyes were fixated on the boss but my mind was somewhere else. Kurapika's dark gray eyes still haven't laid on me. How arrogant and self-centered of him _not_ to notice me?_

_Soon the bastard will have to look and remember._

"_I presume you all know why you're here," he cleared his throat, "I'm here to talk about Light-san's situation. He's going through a difficult time, to everyone's knowledge, Neon lost her ability. It's a very critical situation in our careers as employees." Xavier kept on about the critical situation we're in and my mind kept on about wanting to interact with Kurapika._

"_To the bodyguards who just got back from Yorkshin, I'm Xavier, the head of the Mansion under Light-san," he stood up and started walking with his hands behind him, clutched. He expressed his sorrow and grief to 'our' fallen comrades, "Dalzollene was like a son to me, he worked here for eleven years," He stopped walking, "Kurapika, come here." Kurapika strode to where Xavier-san was standing and his drop earring dangled and swung from front to back, parallel to his body movement, hardly detectable among his yellow hairs._

_Poiuy, who was Dalzollene's right hand and the direct superior when he wasn't around, was restless. I who was seven bodyguards away from him in the front line felt his aura._

_This isn't good. Good luck with that Kurapika! _

"_I've had a talk with Kurapika yesterday, it seems Light-san himself promoted him and I came to the decision that he should continue being Dalzollene's successor. I see great potential in him." He patted his shoulder, "Now, on to the introductions."_

_I sensed Poiuy's aura intensifying but so was mine, I was infuriated he got promoted before I did. _Nina, you need to get your shit together.

_X-san introduced the old team first, when he got to me, our eyes met. And I knew Kurapika recognized me. But he wasn't going to say anything. _

_After the introductions, X-san dismissed the staff._

"_To tell you the truth, I doubt half of you will make it after conducting the mass layoff in the Mansion due to… the current circumstances. But necessary action will be taken with time. And I've made it my responsibility to determine who will stay. Everyone take a partner."_

_My initial target was Kurapika but as always; luck wasn't on my side. Eventually, I stayed with Rashe. _

"_Didn't work?"_

"_I'll get him next time."_

_Rashe was a tall, cold, gorgeous-looking woman and a complete asshole; we instantly became friends. When I was in Yorkshin for a while, tailing Kurapika, she caught me red-handedly and I had to explain what the hell was I doing. Eventually I had to tell her I have business with Kurapika… but he doesn't know it yet. I was confused of what she might do. I attempted to threaten her but in that moment she burst into laughter and I blinked at her multiple times, surprised, "Each to his own," she waved her hand in the air dismissively, "I knew there was something up with you the moment I met you in February."_

_We became much closer since then, without any of us wanting it._

_Xavier continued,_ "_In a month from now, I'll put you in groups, the best bodyguards to the worst, you may stay with us for now but when the time comes I'll have to let you go. Understood?"_

"_Yes sir!" our voices echoed in the large high-ceiled room._

"_We'll start the examinations tomorrow morning. Come to my office for your scheduling. You're dismissed."_

_Stagnancy has taken over after the action filled body guarding that impended in Yorkshin and the mission the old team handled here. There wasn't much us bodyguards can do. But each bodyguard had their own aim that keeps them busy and I happened to know one of them._

_I wonder how Xavier-san would feel if I told him the reason Kurapika works for him._

_I wonder how _Kurapika_ would feel if I told him I'm going to tell on him._

_But mostly, I wonder how he would feel if I told him what kind of mission the old bodyguards stayed for... _

_I smiled. _

_I didn't know plotting schemes when the person is right in front of you could be way more fun than in a dark room in a suffocating island._

_After Xavier-san dismissed us he stood up and Kurapika approached him. People were leaving the room but my eyes followed him. After he was done talking, Kurapika went back to his spot, seemingly frustrated, and the room was nearly empty now._

_I clearly mistook his vibes because the next I did was initiating, "Hey, what are you doing here?" I went smiley, cheery and puny-headed as ever._

_But he didn't even look at me. He was too focused on pressing the buttons on his cellphone that I nearly pounded his head against the wall he stood next to._

_Truthfully, there wasn't any way I could get him through the use of personalities, especially that I tried plenty on him the following two days. I might as well be myself. _

_Thus on the third day, and I'm usually more patient than this, I lost it._

"_You know what, SCREW YOU! You are no gentleman. Stop acting like you're a sophisticated mannered person. Who ignores ladies when they carry heavy load and can't open the door? Who doesn't bloody offer a chair when a lady is standing and there're no more chairs?"_

_I didn't realize I was yelling at him in front of everyone until I heard the screeching silence in the room._

_He looked startled. It was a first._

"_I… I apologize."_

_One of the guys said, "Pfft, Kurapika you got no game."_

"_Apology unaccepted!" I left the room with his eyes wide-opened at my back._

_It had to be through action. _And_ name calling, but more on that later._

_And so from that day on we started our hate relationship, me for the most part. I mean, I tried, I really did. But my scheme to get close to Kurapika got really, horribly, tremendously retrograded. _

_Or so my seventeen-year-old self thought._

* * *

_The next few days passed normally after we all picked up the routine. In one of them, we were sitting in a long table with a business group Xavier-san requested to see, we were waiting for Xavier-san when a mustached man with a face of a douchebag started talking to Melody who was right across of him, "Hey, rat-face,"_

_Melody looked at him wondering what he wants, I however lost it, I turned around to his side of the table, and grabbed his hair, "What did you just say?" _

_Melody, worriedly, tried to stop me, "Nina, it's not worth it, forget about him, if the boss sees you—"_

_His friend interrupted Melody trying to calm me down after seeing my violent reaction, "hey, lady, lady, he didn't mean—"_

_I turned to him, "Shut it, I'm talking to him," then put my focus back to the douchebag, "I'm not hearing your apology? Speak." I hissed._

"_I-I'm sorry," he looked afraid. As If I were the bad guy. As if I were the six-foot fiend that actually looks more horrible than him. As if _I_ insulted Melody. _

_Thankfully Kurapika wasn't here. I cannot afford another public humiliation directed at/seen by him. And normally, I don't like violence that much._

"_You people are insane," the guy ran out of the room with his group following him the moment the doors opened wide and Xavier-san along with Kurapika entered. And once again, everyone was staring at me. _

_Especially Xavier-san, he maneuvered with two fingers for me to follow him. _

_I followed in the hallway silently, cursing myself._

"_Are you usually this stubborn and violent?" Kurapika said with a serious, quiet tone._

_I turned my head to him, eying him and glared, "only when it's necessary,"_

_I almost said, 'why, you want to test me?' but he countered, _"_It's not doing your examination any good, at this point you have a lot of making up to do," I wasn't sure if he was sympathizing with me, actually advising me or pitting me in a very polite way so I kept my loyalty to silence._

_Xavier-san entered his office and we stayed outside. His secretary, Mirna, came out and said, "Xavier-san will see you now," with a cold tone. Then turned to Kurapika and said in the flirtiest way possible, "Kurapika-san, you're up next~"_

_I opened my mouth to object but kept it shushed after realizing if I get fired today, Kurapika is going to be the first to know, and I did not like the idea. _

_I stepped into the small secretary's room, to my left there was a big extravagant door that led to my boss's office. I passes the doorway with lingering stops, wishing time would stop or rewind. I was not ready for the next menacing minutes. _

"_Yes, Xavier-san," was all I managed to say to the man sitting behind his desk, embarrassed after my rampage in the dining room._

_Besides, this mouth of mine had gotten me into enough trouble today._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to get a deeper glimpse of Kurapika's world. The language the Kurtas spoke, the reason behind their traditional attire and whether if all members had their ears pierced. So YES, this is mostly focused on Kurapika. If you're other-than-Kurapika fanatic, sorry, this's not your place. But do read if you're interested in twists and, ahem not to brag, fantastic plots. Back to the point, what I'm trying to achieve here is: open my dear dark and gloomy Kurapika's gorgeous eyes to the world, make him laugh and stir desires in him to want to _live _like a normal person –the same way Gon and Leorio achieved it– but with my OC.

I hope her hair color and that kicking ass in the woods scene didn't make me seem like one of those cheesy authors who try to make their OC so very special -don't say it... A MARY SUE! God damn it. Anyways, no, Nina is so full of flaws you'd be surprised. The plot required such a hair color. You'll understand. Plus, Nina wasn't created to be loved IMO.

Oh gosh, and that last scene, I didn't realize I was describing my high school's principle office haha!

Anyways, tell me what you think. Just type away your first impression. Don't worry if it's negative I have a tendency to embrace shitty things. So shit away. I mean review away.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HUNTERxHUNTER. Sadly.

* * *

_Until then_


	2. Masterminds

8.8.15

* * *

**Apologies/disclaimers:** I cannot believe I took two (or is it three? damn) entire months to update. I'm terribly sorry; I got too busy. Oh and _Hunters Begin_ partially belongs to Togashitty.

**Author's Note:** I'll be adding -eventually- an arc divider at the beginning of each arc. So you'll know when each arc starts and ends. Unfortunately that might increase the chapter count if it's as a sole chapter, something I majorly do not want. Anyhow, the name of this arc is _Prophetic Quatrains_; let's make it one hell of an arc!

Oh and guys, there's a tune I'm fond of and I thought it'd make a fitting opening theme of the arc since the beats of it and the vibes of the arc clicked. Listen to it right after the pre-scene when you get to the title, you won't regret it. **(**See video links in my profile.**)**

_Intro_ by _The XX_

* * *

Story**:** a girl by the name Nina has shown interest mixed with contempt for Kurapika for so long, and desires to become meaningful to him for a certain aim but had yet to achieve it.

* * *

_**Sill, 1981 **_

_**-King Argetour's Hospital **_

_The incident remained forever, how ever long that should be, under wraps. Only but a few knew—and wish didn't. _

_The doctors tried to hide _it_ but failed, each and every one of them was cold-bloodedly executed, and a doctor was killed in my place. It seems that I stole a life for simply lacking punctuality._

_That same doctor registered his name for the operation but I'm the one who scrubbed in there when everything happened, everything that _shouldn'_t have happened. I could only pray for the lost soul in my place and all the lost souls who were taken, but never meant so._

_The incident was painfully premised—too premised for demise to fall upon this place and us._

_None of this was supposed to happen, but in the least, all of it should be told—and disgrace upon us if it wasn't._

_Long ago a child was born. The strange complications of giving birth killed the mother, a merciless death that couldn't be explained by the doctors. The child, the victim of fate, _it_… lives among us till today. Resurrected by destiny and victimized by fate, despite it being surrounded by obedient guards and a mad man, _it_ survived._

_A guard's body was spread on the cold floor, the crimson blood mudding its blinding evident whiteness. _

_The white appeared reflective as opposed to the dark blood._

_It was horrendous and yet another order was yelled. The scent of blood and hospital room lingered on, no one protested against the lingering stench because the calamity ignited by the mad man was much, much worse._

_The husband—the mad one—once again ordered the guards with spit flying out of his mouth, "kill it; kill that child, that mass of filth. It… it doesn't deserve life."_

_But the child continued to live, despite everyone and everything, to this very day._

* * *

002\. **Masterminds**

The thing mutely murmured.

_Frethorya. _

She grasped my tremulous wan fingers; she was all dressed in a reflective snowy gown, overflowing, _again_.

She was radiating, with glints and flare surrounding her, infixed and confined in her aura. Her dancing eyes echoed with desire and abrupt strength. She was no human.

Her gazes nearly pierced my pallid skin, as if we're meeting for the first time.

…_My dear._

I pushed away her hand and it turned into a cloud of white-grey smoke encircling the place, she drew nearer one more time.

_Don't be afraid._

But I bestirred myself from bed before it became reality.

* * *

The creamy sky of Sulnia split into many shades, professing its official goodbye to the eventful yesterday. Salmon, rosé and bluish pigments painted the sky; it was crack of dawn.

My back was drenched in sweat, the morning air was cool, but I was suffocating.

I finally woke up.

I couldn't remember what got me up, but it was something unpleasant. Unpleasant things had been haunting me ever since I moved to Sulnia nearly seven months ago.

It was something… wispy, feathery and reeked of treacherous scents. It was undoubtedly without any dithers anything but pleasant.

I nipped the spot between my brows. I felt a tinge of a headache as my mind recollected yesterday's events.

_That bastard Kurapika…_

* * *

_**Yesterday afternoon...**_

The Mansion stood majestically surrounded by the vast garden and topiaries of living plant sculptures. The pearl-grey Roman fountain of fortune, that Neon requested/whined for at the age of eight, centered the colossal viridescent grounds. The sprawling green reached the mighty entrance—the Godly Gates of the Mansion.

The gardeners, workers and staff have much lessened ever since the tragedy of Neon was verified. Tittle-tattles and rumors had it and more here and there but until the news was to be confirmed, no one dared to speak of this louder than a whisper. More than moiety of the staff had quit their jobs. They knew sooner or later the layoff would come for them. Only the needy had stayed. And all the eleven bodyguards have chosen to stay—for the current time at least.

It was late in the afternoon, nearing the evening. The Mansion's large windows shed a glow iridescently under the raving departing sunlight.

Although the breezy weather was getting cooler by the day and the autumn wind blew refreshingly through the colored foliage of the extravagant garden; it was abundantly smothering in my boss's office.

The invasion termed sundown was taking place, as my boss was getting comfortable in his chair, ready to rebuke my previous shameful attitude.

"Yes, Xavier-san," I gulped down.

_I'm going to get fired. This is it. Goodbye Kurapika. _

"I didn't expect such behavior from you. Especially that Nostrade-san is going under a lot of stress right now because of the Mafia and Neon's situation."

_Trust me, I didn't expect such behavior either. _

"I'm sorry, Xavier-san. I can assure it will never happen again."

_Just say it._

…_! _

"Now, this is not why I wanted to see you," his tone was calm, as if he had already forgotten.

"You're not… going to discharge me?" I was surprised.

"Not yet unfortunately. You're going to stick around a little longer. Sadly."

_You little…_

I smiled. I wanted to hug him.

"I've consulted Kurapika," my smile evaporated the moment I heard that baleful name, "and he needs an assistant, and that is perfectly fitting because I do not have the time to watch over you."

"Watch over me? You mean Kurapika is going to babysit me…" As much as I wanted to spend time with him to get to my aim, the thought was far more provoking than I thought.

"Indeed. He'll gather the bodyguards today to discuss our big task tomorrow. Attend the meeting. The task is highly beneficial to the Nostrades. I'm depending on all of you, _and no fiascoes_."

"Important task tomorrow aaand Kurapika's assistant," I felt bitter acidic taste of the words in my mouth. "Got it."

"And one more thing. I want you to rigorously explain to Kurapika and Melody… _everything about Kyportine._"

* * *

My cellphone vibrated and made a single ting. My screen showed the text I just got. 'Good morning.'

I replied.

_-'Morning. Who is this?_

_-Kurapika. You're up?_

_-No, actually, I'm asleep._

_-Get ready then._

I frowned my sarcasm didn't reach him through the text.

_-Xavier-san asked me to pick you up at sunrise, your address?_

_-Oh. Right. _

I felt dismayed. I'm aware this is just the beginning and I have a long way to go, I'm aware.

* * *

The pale painted walls of my cramped apartment reflected the dim sunlight filtering through the large panels of the window.

My body was still sweaty after I took my quick shower. I tied my wet hair in a bun and began looking for today's outfit in my chalky dresser; the drawer was a mess. I picked out a white sleeveless top and a pair of dark trousers. I started hurriedly getting dressed after I glanced to my wristwatch: _**5:22 AM**_

_Shit. I'm late._

The car was waiting outside.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

Kurapika was dressed in a black suit, leaning his back on the black Jaguar's silky skin of iron, like a leopard. We weren't going to meet anyone, and for god's sake it was still sunrise, and yet I felt underdressed. "What's with the suit?"

"Nostrade-san gave it to me. He said I'd need it."

Is he aware of how spoiled he is?

I'm mostly sure this getup is solely for mental preparations. He's nervous. Kyportine is heavy info. Even I understand.

"Not today you won't." I spit the words.

If Rashe saw him she'd immediately go, 'didn't know you were his bitch.'

I hid my smile. It's very comforting knowing I'm not the only one who abhors him.

"Keys?" I raised an eyebrow.

He dangled the car keys from his left hand, as his right one was busy holding his unworn jacket on his shoulder.

I approached him and he lifted the keys higher.

He was taller than me; I was disadvantaged.

"I'm driving." My eyes spoke a challenge.

"Nina, I'm driving." He confirmed outspokenly.

"You don't know where we're going."

"You could show me."

"That still won't work."

"I got to your apartment with simple directions, didn't I?"

"It's different." I sighed.

"Wooow, you really rocked the suit! You should wear it more often Kurapika-san!"

I stretched the syllables as a little silly assistant, trying to get his ego.

"Nina," He raised an eyebrow, "flattery will get you no where."

"Fine. You drive. And it's your fault if we get lost."

He sat behind the wheel as he left his jacket in the backseat.

He started the car after I got in the passenger's seat pouting. The car engine vroomed and we pulled away through the muddy pathway to the woods.

"Music?" I suggested.

"This is not a picnic."

"As if I'd go picnicking with you."

"Trust me, I feel the same way."

"Why are you so aggravating?" I death-glared him. "You know what, now that we have an hour at hand, how about we figure out why Kurapika is so damn pesky?

"Pesky? Consider yourself the reason 90% of the time."

"Tell me Bakurapika, why are you incredibly shut-in and aloof? If it weren't for your job, I doubt you'd even socialize. What is your secret? Don't you want to make friends?" I knew the answer to all of these questions: his grudge.

He doesn't know that I know. He didn't know _how much_ about him beside the massacre of his clan. He's clueless. And I plan that he remains so until the day of his perishing.

He didn't answer. Instead he pushed the radio button and tunes and melodious sounds filled the small space of the car. The sky was still painting itself and this time of day felt magical. Kurapika's silence helped, it was strangely impacting. I felt slightly guilty for what I said.

I looked through the window panel only to see the trees merging and greenness integrated due to the car's speed.

After an hour-long drive we finally reached our destination. The castle was atop a small hill and a woody manmade bridge away. It was void of creatures, or rather, humans.

It looked haunted, and dreary. A shiver run down my spine even though that wasn't my first time seeing it. The autumn leaves filled the months left untouched ground and unvisited place.

Other-worldly.

"Ready?" I turned to see him. "There's no going back." I glanced toward Kurapika who was more determined than ever.

He nodded. "Let's go."

We crossed the bridge with the sound of crackling, crispy pumpkin-colored leaves under our feet.

* * *

_**In a certain 10 AM minute… **_

I was still leisurely in bed when it was time to get up but chose to turn a deaf ear. Who wouldn't to these bloody alarms?

_Right. The day isn't over…_

I felt extra grumpy that I had to get up in the morning twice in one day.

_I don't deserve this. _

I lazily dressed in my skintight trousers, my daily crop top and slipped in my muddy boots. I grabbed my dimmed motorcycle jacket as I left my apartment in a hurry heading downtown. I got a little lazy since my next job according to Kurapika is five minutes away west.

We have a man to track. We have a man to _catch_.

Xavier hasn't said it but _I know_ this will be graded. I'm kicking Kurapika's ass today, by surpassing him.

As I was sedately stepping against the stony roads of the ancient city in my grimy boots, I put my hair up in a high ponytail, calculating my thoughts until I spot them. My dark olive-green eyes beamed upon seeing Kurapika. I'm glad the day isn't over just yet.

"Sorry I'm late." I hurried my pace as I slid my hands in my jacket pockets and approached the group of bodyguards standing in a semi-circle.

"Ah, at last, you're here. Is getting late a new hobby of yours?" Kurapika said wryly.

"Ha ha."

He was wearing black tight trousers and a grey cotton shirt. His sun-colored hair gracefully surrounded his face and reflected the sun's rays. Casual-Friday-ed at its finest. It almost distracted me from what I was about to say next, for some reason.

"On a second thought, I'm not sorry at all. Those extra ten minutes of sleep were worth it." I snapped back. "Where's Melody?" I finally realized. "Wait and wasn't she supposed to come with you this morning?"

"Took you more than four hours to realize this? Astonished." He teased dryly.

Leisha or so I call her 'flashy little miss giggle', everything I'm glad I'm not, answered me. "We're only four today. The other partners were grouped together for a different job. Melody couldn't come today, I covered for her."

"Oh." I expressed. "How unfortunate…" I muttered under my breath. My voiced muffled.

"Nina." Kurapika pronounced my name in an official work-tone, and said his next words with a challenging gaze from those stormy gray eyes. "You're wearing this."

He threw a blindingly colorful romper, something Leisha would definitely wear and then some, and I unconsciously caught it with my right hand.

He continued with a couldn't-be-bothered tone. "Xavier-san's orders."

_At least seem a little apologetic._

Rashe puffed on her cigarettes then blew. "And these." She lazily clutched onto a pair of off-white high heels

"Are you serious."

"No guys, for real. Me? In those?"

"Are we sure we are not talking about Leisha folks?" I uttered with half-lidded eyes, genuinely questioning the sanity of these people.

"I am positive to an extent Xavier-san mispronounced Leisha." I kept blabbering.

"Restroom that way." He pointed to a café right across the street.

I threw him a big _Ugh_ gaze but forced myself to 'gladly' take the wear. I went to the café nearby with stomping feet, like a two-year-old.

* * *

The sizeable mid-town clock ticked, I shot a look to its hands. _**12:34**_

Time is taking its sweet time, and so does our guy. This particular September's noon was scorching. I couldn't withstand the heat.

"Okay, who messed up and thought this guy is coming to Sulnia?"

"Xavier." Said Rashe cynically. Always admired her balls to say his name honorific-less out loud.

"Boy, is he getting old."

"There! There's a rattle in the café… Our target!" Leisha exclaimed after she saw where Kurapika's gazes were peering.

A suspicious-looking black-haired man in shades left the café I was in a few hours ago, and that was my signal to move!

It seemed he was done with his calculations since he ordered me. "Nina!"

"On it!"

I started walking towards him awkwardly on my heels from the opposite side and as I got very close I majorly lost my balance and bumped into him, _hard_. The twice-my-size fellow collapsed on the floor and the shades fell revealing two muted gray eyes, he rubbed his chest and eyed me. His body language read '_did I just bang into this little girl?' _by his questioning glances.

Well, I looked too frail compared to him.

"Oh, sorry! Are you alright mister? Here let me help you." I gave him a hand and he rose. He towered over me. Even with these heels on.

"Okay, I don't want to sound rude but what the hell is your problem?" He had a goofball tone. I almost smiled of surprise.

I cough-chuckled. "I said I was sorry."

"My chest still hurts." He rubbed his heart spot again.

He was big and tall and the shades definitely played a part in his veneration and solemnity but the tiny ponytail gave away his goofiness.

I liked him immediately.

"I'll buy you better shades in return?" I clasped the black shades from the floor with two fingers questioning his taste.

"How sweet of you… wait, are you mocking me?" He took his shades back and wore them atop his henna-brown hair.

_How is he my target again?_

"I'm Nina." I extended my hand to shake his.

"Jairo." He took my hand with a welcoming beam. That's when I knew I was in. He adjusted his bag strap. "Why are we introducing ourselves?"

"Because I bumped into you and now I just have to buy you a drink, not making this up, Sulnia rules. New here maybe?" I replied.

"Flattered, especially by a hard-stone like you, but I have a girlfriend."

_Crap. There goes Plan A._ _Seriously how foolish of them not to have Plan B?_

_It can't be helped then…_

"Oh God, no. No offense but not interested. I actually have a boyfriend. There he is." I waved at Kurapika and Jairo turned to see my 'boyfriend.'

My eyes nearly popped out for Kurapika to finally get the hint. Well, sort of. That blockhead at last waved back after he removed his sunglasses to get a better view. I have to say, he looked ridiculous. Kurapika is just not the type of guy you see randomly waving in the streets, he isn't the type to wave _at all_.

I love that I made him uncharacteristic: new hobby scouted.

"I'm meeting someone at Clockwork, and they only serve coffee."

"Coffee then! Since it's afternoon and all."

"Is your boyfriend coming?" Jairo asked.

It sounded funny to be addressed as if I actually had a boyfriend.

"I'll get him, I'll be right back."

* * *

_**Forty meters away… **_

I stomped awkwardly with my heels and exposed thighs to them. Cursing Xavier-san with each step. I can still get a date without looking like this you know. It's my charisma that counts.

Once I reached the group I whispered dramatically despite him being 40 meters away. "He has a girlfriend you idiots."

"Oh no!" Leisha continued complaining but I interrupted her rant.

"Ah, _Crap_ika, hate to say this but I need you." I directed my words to Kurapika, amused by the fresh byname I came up with.

"Huh? What for?" Kurapika questioned.

"For Plan B, my love." I regretted that last part since neither Jairo nor at least a person who'll get the irony was present. I just seemed plain weird but had neither the time nor energy to worry about it.

We started walking towards Jairo.

"Okay listen," I said in the 30 seconds we had before reaching Jairo's hearing radius, "I invited him for coffee, he's meeting someone at Clockwork we need to know whom. And I'm sensing it has something to do with that strap bag of his. Oh and you're my boyfriend. Just play along but don't be too weird. I'll seriously kill you afterwards if you were. Questions?"

"What did you wave at me for?"

"Don't mind that. Here it goooes!" I stretched the last syllable.

I couldn't bring myself to introduce him as my boyfriend so I beamed, "that's him!"

"And does _him_ have a name?"

"Kura—" "Phil." I uncontrollably interfered, as if his name is the big revealer.

"Corrafil. I just call him Phil for short."

Kurapika gave me a look. I knew what that look was for, _who wants to be called Corrafil? _

"Nice to meet you, Phil. Shall we go?"

"Yup."

The two men walked beside me in each side, I felt enormously small. The rough road nearly made me fall, the heels didn't help much or at all. The slope was getting lower and lower. I missed a rocky patch and almost fell hard, it was not going to be pretty if I didn't unconsciously grab Kurapika's right arm with both my hands, protectively. He didn't seem to mind or flinch. He was almost too relaxed. The action lingered till his arm was warming my inner left arm.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." I swiftly answered, wanting the moment to pass quickly.

"Why so stiff?" he spoke softly, teasingly.

"Leave my sight, bastard." And I slowly let go.

* * *

_**After five minutes of walking… **_

We got into Clockwork a few blocks ahead.

The atmosphere changed. Its slipperiness matched Jairo's shades. The kind of place that would be filled with whispers and undertones, each wall was smeared with blood redness.

"What is their coffee made of, blood?" I kidded.

"Kind of actually and keep your voice low." Jairo answered my rhetoric question.

"Shit, really?" I said as I pulled a chair and we all sat down around the table.

"And I'm the one being told I'm new to Sulnia? Seriously how long have you been living in Sulnia?" Jairo raised his hand calling for the only waiter in the coffeshop.

"Okay now this is turning into a blind-date Q&amp;A."

"The owner of this place, as you may have heard, is a Flesh Collector." He explained in murmurs.

"Oh is he? I work for one." I responded almost immediately.

Kurapika kicked my leg from under the table as Jairo said in a muted tone. "Shh. God damn it, Nina." And ditto, Kurapika's eyes read.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered back in a whiny tone. And glared at Kurapika for the kick.

_Did I reveal too much? Hardly. _

"And it's a she. Her coffees have always had flesh-collection elements. It was inherited from her grandma's recipes."

I made gross-induced sounds. "Ekh."

"And why in hell would you pick this place to drink your _literally _bloody coffee?" I asked in a laidback manner.

"It's not me, it's the person I requested to meet. He chose this place. _He's one of them_." He whispered that last line as I exchanged looks with Kurapika. We had to turn this to our favorable side.

"What are you meeting him for?" Kurapika spoke for the first since we sat down.

"Ah… that's a bit too straightforward."

I kicked Kurapika from under the table. I glared saying with my eyes, _right angle you bastard_.

"He meant what are you doing with this kind of people? You don't seem like the kind of person who would want to get into trouble." I corrected. _You owe me one. And that's what you get for kicking me. _My green eyes read.

"It's something I need to do. And you're right, I don't. I don't belong here. I just need to get involved. I just need to with these Flesh Collectors."

The waiter came finally and served us the only thing this place serves: Coffee.

Jairo seemed comfortable to change the topic. I didn't object. I couldn't. I'd seem too fishy.

"I have to drink coffee with eyeballs in it? Can't I just pass or would that be disrespectful?" I asked.

"They do serve normal coffee though."

"Thank God, because this new friendship was on the verge of expiration."

He chuckled.

* * *

_**12:50**_

"You go inside. And report to them what we just saw."

"Me? What if I mess up?" Leisha hyperventilated.

_Dumb bitch._

Threating or begging Leisha both seemed futile since I was sure she was going to fuck up.

But I didn't want to get into that coffeehouse. "Give me that."

I grabbed Leisha's black-navy beanie rather roughly and wedged my wavy white-grey locks in. I removed my nose's piercing

"Are those lenses?"

Leisha hesitated before answering, she was clearly afraid of being alone with me. "Yes."

* * *

_**1:05**_

The inner clock of the coffee shop ticked indicating it's five past one. We sat long enough with Jairo to know enough about Jairo, except why he was meeting with the Flesh Collector. Kurapika texted me when Jairo wasn't looking.

_The one he's meeting could be our target. This guy is our first lead but he's not the one we're looking for._

I could tell he found Jairo ridiculous but he had interest in him I couldn't explain. He listened carefully every time Jairo spoke and paid attention to him in a manner I've never seen Kurapika do before. As if Jairo was involved in Kurapika's tragedy somehow.

Jairo had just finished speaking with the waiter asking if the house got any phone calls from outside when a woman in a beanie came in and talked to that same waiter, he was too startled, almost dropping the customers' cups.

Poor guy, he's probably going to get fired.

The girl in a beanie turned toward us and I was stunned to see Rashe's face. She didn't approach us when she saw Jairo.

Jairo looked above his shoulder toward the door.

Shit.

Did he find out?

I felt my heart beat faster.

"He's late, I need to give him a call. I'll be right back."

My heart nearly dropped thinking we're doomed.

Thankfully, he didn't figure out what we're up to. Not yet.

As soon as Jairo left, Rashe approached us. I was worried.

_What is she doing here? This isn't part of the plan._

"There's a suspicious guy outside. He went in the coffee shop but came out quickly. I'm assuming it's because he saw Jairo wasn't alone. He stood outside for half an hour making some calls. What do we do?" She glanced between Kurapika and I.

"Keep an eye on him until we're done with Jairo. If he leaves, follow him alone and let Leisha stay by the coffee shop." Kurapika answered as I hurried her, "go before Jairo comes back!"

Kurapika immediately looked at me after she left. His face was countable centimeters away and his knees nearly brushing mine.

"Jairo is involved in something dangerous. I doubt Xavier-san knows about this. The best thing to do is retreating and reporting to the boss."

"What are you talking? It's getting good now. Just wait until our second guy makes a move."

"Who said anything about leaving?" his eyes proved to be determined. I admired that.

Quietude has transpired indoors. Long minutes passed and there was still no news from Rashe, neither did Jairo come back. I decided to do something that has been dwelling in my mind since this morning.

"Um Kurapika?" I dithered, not accustomed to use this serious tone with him.

"Yes?"

"Sorry about what I said in the car this morning. It was rude, unprofessional and wasn't any of my business really." I soughed.

"I never took you for a girl who apologizes." He said seemingly amused despite his impassive expression.

"Did it ever occur to you that you don't know me?" My eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, yeah it did. You're…" he turned completely to meet my eyes, "bogus."

"Excuse me?" I arched an eyebrow.

He decoded. "You're not as what you appear to be."

"I know what bogus is." _Does he think I'm an idiot?_

"Why were you different the day we met?"

"That's because you can't read people for shit." I emitted cynicism,

"You're better this way." a small smile almost materialized on my lips.

"I think so, too. I also think we did a pretty good job today." I paused to think about it. "Yup, we did. We actually kicked ass for getting this far. We're either masterminds or Jairo was too easy." I smiled genuinely at him. For the first time ever since we met.

He merely coughed to avoid my smile, seemingly shy, but somehow… it was good enough for today.

I'm getting better at this.

All the restlessness, unease and fretfulness gone, evanesced, withered. All the tired things unbending, unwinding, untethering, I for one felt okay for once in a long time.

Just Kurapika and I, talking, matching the undertones of the surrounding tables and place. Between the smeared bloodiness and hush-hush talks about the Flesh Collectors in the hornet's nest.

The world seemed at peace for a moment; everything was going according to plan. I didn't feel my usual hatred toward Kurapika. We were true colleagues working side by side in that setting.

Until Jairo came out from the bathroom…

He cracked the door open, jolted out and ran towards us with his phone in his hand, he passed the counter where the waiter stood and uttered words. I realized I didn't hear them. I heard explosions instead. This plight of situation was slow motion framed.

He was mute, merely mouthing words. It was a long quarter of the half-minute we spent in panic.

Something bad happened.

I finally managed to read his words.

_Leave The Coffee Shop Now._

The place burst into quivering flames.

* * *

_**Over seven months ago… **_

"I know quite a bit about the Kurtas, and many other cultures. Well, that's the nature of my job as a Culture Hunter after all." I carefully explained, not wanting him to flip out, as I've seen signs that he might.

The forest past Yesterday Town was closing in, greenery girdling around us.

"Ah, that explains it."

I was vexed he didn't look as surprised caught-off-guard as I hoped; he became okay with it too easily. How annoying. Be more bewildered!

"Why aren't you surprised?"

"Because I have better things to do than that, also, we're not as unknown as you'd think."

"Oh." I simply uttered. He's not making this any easy.

"I heard about the massacre in a newspaper," for the slightest time his eyes seemed to radiate of redness, I continued either way, "but I didn't know there were survivors. I was surprised when I saw your attire. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

I internally felt the last sentence was forced because I sure as hell am not sorry. They deserve everything that happened to them. Those bloody filthy Kurtas.

He stopped his pace, lowered his head with his fingers pinching the patch between his eyebrows, seemingly vexed. As if my inaudible thoughts gave him a headache. "Thank you. I appreciate your words."

I reluctantly touched his shoulder… and slightly pressed. "Are you okay?"

He raised his head and looked right into my eyes. "I'm fine."

That was my first time seeing it. A pair of live Scarlet Eyes setting aglow. I felt my blood rush in my veins. I was getting excited. Beads of sweat started to form on my skin.

I wonder if this is how my father felt when he saw the clan for the first time as well.

I knew it was time to leave, before I did something stupid.

I took one last long look at his face, burning it into my memory. Dreading the next few seconds, not wanting to go. It's not everyday you meet the object of your life for the first time. _It's not everyday you see a pair of Scarlet Eyes engirdling with red irises. _

"It was nice meeting you." I waited for something, a question, a look of wonder, anything.

But nothing came. And it was time for the words to slip. "I have to go. See you later, Kurapika."

The way I pronounced his name had a more dramatic undertone than I had intended.

I ran towards the forest with the feeling of an achievement of a lifetime—and an unusual anxiety and dread. Even though I was certain we would meet again.

I finally met Kurapika Kurta in his flesh. I knew my life was never going to be the same.

* * *

Ending Theme: _While My Gu__itar Gently Weeps_ by _The Drowners_

* * *

※※※

**A/Ns:** I know, I know. The chapter was packed with mystery. But don't worry; it gets better with the next chapters. Be patient. I have all the big revealers in store.

I named Jairo after HxH's Gyro because he's one of the best characters I came across. I cannot wait for DC arc to know more about him.

And you guys; thank you for the reviews!

If you're interested in interiors, check out Nina's apartment. Go to my tumblr huntersbegin, insert the password: damar, then paste the link

**huntersbegin . tumblr . com (/) tagged (/) apartment**

without spaces and parenthesis of course.

Oh and also see the tag ch.2 and the tag trivia (this one's a killer!) because it's all fun and games.

Until then


End file.
